


Candy Coated

by TheSYDNEYSAURUSREX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gore, M/M, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSYDNEYSAURUSREX/pseuds/TheSYDNEYSAURUSREX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl makes a friend at her private school. This is not what she expected to get out of the relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Obligatory Introduction Chapter

It was raining and the small private school you go to, had just caught wind of an exchange student from England. Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you could care less. You had recently just started dipping in mama's special juice, and can't really focus on much other than the work in front of you. The small class of ten looked up from their notes when the door opened, excited for a new face and play thing. What was not expected was a frail, pale child. Skin an odd shade of cream but of obvious African descent. High prominent cheek bones, large olive eyes, and a very obvious white wig. She(?) looked incredibly out of place in the red school uniform(the boys one, mind you) and shifted shyly from foot to foot. The teacher said her name wrong, and told her to pick a seat. Calliope didn't correct her, just nodded politely. She looked to see if anyone looked friendly enough to sit by. You had your head down nursing the slight migraine you always got from drinking too fast, thermos full of peppermint schnapps and lukewarm coco. The other kids just stared in mild amusement and shock. Calliope glanced around quickly, and stumbled to the safety of the back. The class continued somewhat normally and you still hadn't even seen the new girl. Soon it was lunch time and the curiosity for the new kid had faded. Now she was just weird. And most people weren't even sure she was a girl. They glared and laughed and said awful things about her as she passed. Probably didn't realize or care she could hear every word.

You were snoozing under an awning by the library, soggy subway in one hand, flask of bright blue zazzles in the other. At least, that's what you like to call it. It's like liquid, candy, fire in your mouth. Your best friend, Dirk Strider sits next to you. Unfortunately, you don't have any classes with him due to the strict gender specific classrooms. You don't really mind much, he's a bit of a prick. Currently, he's complaining about the new boy in his class who keeps hassling him like a kindergartener with a crush. Frankly, it would be surprising if the kid did harbor feelings for the young man. A pasty, snarky, blonde, Naruto wanna-be with braces,too many feelings about everything, and a pizza face whom literally no one will tolerate. No one but you anyways. It's a shame he doesn't take better care of himself, he has such a nice bone structure, and such pretty eyes. You're sure he could nab anyone he wanted. Which you're pretty sure would generally pool from the male end of the gender ocean. Not that he's come out, just you have a gut feeling. And the fact he's constantly staring at that English kid's butt. Those are some pretty solid leads. And if he didn't care so much what his "Bro" felt you're sure he'd be open to it. But neither of you know his stance, so he just plays the role of a mentally ill chimpanzee as the constant streams of fag and no homo flood from him.

You begin to phase out of your conversation with him and look around campus. If it wasn't constantly raining you think it could be a nice place. As it is, the waterlogged grounds of the establishment are yellow and barren. Trees about a hundred yards out but not so much as a flower on school grounds. The architecture itself is a strange but logical beaut. Two seperate builidngs for the gender assigned classrooms, each practically mirroring the other. Both buildings are two stories and their classes include all of the basics as well as art, music, and a study hall(in place of physical education, due to the constant storming in this part of New York). Classes are seperated by grade and after each period they moved down the hall. This is set up so different grade levels barely had a chance of interacting. Two awnings and an observatory seperate the buildings. The observatory that sits three levels above ground is followed, in this order, by a library, then a cafeteria. Teacher's lounges and administrator's offices are located above the classrooms and students aren't allowed upstairs unless strictly instructed to do so. Classes start at 7 and each class is an hour long with a thirty minute break for lunch whose time is decided by grade level. Thankfully lunches were not gender specific and you could actually chill with this asshole.

Which brings your focus back to said asshole.  
"And I'm not saying that having lime green boxers is a bad thing. I just wish I didn't have to see them everytime Jake leans over his fucking desk." Dirk looks at you expectantly, probably waiting for you to roll your eyes and agree with him. Even though you know Dirk probably wouldn't mind seeing those boxers a lot more....on his floor.  
"Well you know how these teenage boys are wit there saggy pans and untucked shirs," you kind of really hate how your voice sounds when you get like this. You might have imbibed a bit too much, you'll have to refrain from answering questions in english.  
"Yeah well, we both know how much better off we'd be if people just fucking respected themselves," he states blandly with a twist of his pinky in his ear. You make a face at the irony of the statement and wonder about his cleaning habits.   
"Like you'd know much about that" slips out and dammit you're snickering, you don't wanna snicker. He'll get all pissy and-  
"Really Rox? You're gonna bring up my ugly ass face again? I get it. I'm repulsive. I don't need my best fucking friend pointing it out like every other asshole in this school." Oh shit he thought you were talking about his god damned acne. He glares at you, then, storms off in a huff leaving his dry ramen noodles and orange crush behind.  
"Dirk! Come on is a fackin joke!" you sigh and sink down a bit, sliding your leg into some mud by accident. Great and your next teacher is always so freakish about the states of uniforms. You stare at your soggy sandwich and sigh wrapping the paper around it and tossing it in a nearby trash can. You decide to trail after Dirk and see if you could get your apology done before your walk home. Walking around the, well, round middle building you spot someone you don't know crying into a calzone. Oh. Well this is awkward as fuck maybe you can try to avoid......him? They are wearing the boys uniform, although it seems too big for them. You take a step back and slosh your feet a bit too loud. You're greeted by big, green, eyes.  
"Oh g-gracious me," a very feminine voices stutters out, sniffles growing harder as they try to cover up there tears, "I-I seem to have lost a*sniff, hic*um drat a*whimper*contact! Yes one of those things hehe*snifffffffffffff*."  
You honestly don't know what to say. Crying is kind of your biggest weakness. Almost as much as accents and she's sporting a genuine, british, one. She looks so helpless and lonely and wet, and all you want to do is wrap her in a blanket and feed her warm soup. Unfortunately, you lack both of these things at the moment.  
"Hey sweetie," your tone takes on the motherly one you use around your cats,"whatcha doin out here in the drippies, why aren't you eating where they can't get ya?"  
She seems taken aback by your response.  
"I-I um well*sniff* I was just enjoying this wonderful w-weather, reminds me of h-home hehe"those beautiful doe eyes look down at the mud again and she absently nibbles at her soggy calzone.  
"Where'd ya live back in England?!" you may be a bit over eager. Despite this girl being just your type(shy, wordy, light eyed hubba hubba) you don't wanna scare her off before you can even earn her friendship.  
"I um well i-it's hard to say....." oh great you scared her off she's going into that shell. No baby don't goooooo.  
"Oh well if I aks sometin thas a lil too personal lemme know hun." you don't wanna lose her now, you've come so far!  
"It's n-not that, I assure you deary," oh god a pet name hell to the yeah, "It's just I honestly don't know myself.... please allow me to leave it at that." her smile is like a breath of fresh air. God you wanna stuff her in your pocket and take her home... That's a creepy thought Rox, pedal it back.  
"Well cutie I can agree to that if you'll tell me your name? I'll even tell you mine! How's that for a sweet deal?" good girl, now don't fuck it up.  
"Oh, well my name is-"  
"CALLIOPE" you both jump at the sudden invasion of your ear drums. You turn to see a boy(?) about the same size as the girl at your feet. Face and features almost identical, though he seems to have forgone the wig for shaving his head completely. He bleaches his eyebrows.  
"Calliope. I told you to meet me at the big,"a look of frustration, he looks like he's barely holding himself together, he almost looks purple."Tree! Why. Weren't. You. There." each pause or you guess falter he seems to be thinking rather hard. It occurs to you he may not be too good with his words. He doesn't so much as glance at you as he grabs her roughly by the arm and pulls her to her feet. She can't so much as squeak before he's marching her off to some predetermined destination. Before you can think to follow them they're gone.  
Something felt.......strange about those two. You have a feeling in your gut that something is gonna happen because if them and you don't know if it'll be good. The bell for classes to start again shakes you from your thoughts. You head back to the building and hope you've just got a stomach virus or something


	2. Meet The Brother

Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you have your first nightmare in years. It's not like you play scary games or watch scary movies(you prefer them to be pixelated to hell and back or to have little wizard boys under stair cases)so you honestly don't know what could have spawned it. That's more your mother's gig anyway. Well her religion really. She does love those horror terrors. And tentacles and you really don't wanna think about your mom's freaky self. So imagine your surprise after waking from a dream about blood and jade swirling into oblivion carrying you along with it. Skeletal figures gazing down, one laughing the other emitting faint sobs. Neither attempt to pull you from the muck and you feel the burning heat melt away your flesh and bones leaving you nothing nothing nothing's wrong you have school today Roxy, it's finally fucking friday.  
You're exhausted so you pour some coffee into your coco and irish cream today. You grab some orange soda to aid in pacifying Dirk when you see him and pack a coke for lunch and a twenty for the cafeteria. You don't feel like asking your mother to drive the extra twenty minutes for fast food. Or to take you to school today. She's still asleep in her study anyways, and she probably would have summoned some eldritch horror to suck the life out of you for disrupting her slumber. You giggle at the thought, making you forget your earlier conundrum and quickly get ready for school.  
And once again, you feel the familiar patter of rain against your skin. You should have grabbed an umbrella, or something, but now your hair is already ruined. You lift up your bag to shield your face and jog a bit to the road. You have to stop at Dirk's before school or he might get even angrier at you and just not show up at all. He did that when you teased him too hard about his sexuality then proceeded to lord it over you for weeks. God he can get prissy sometimes.  
When you reach the sidewalk you kinda feel some sort of ominous prescence. Your chills cause you to look to your left and you notice this huge green mansion at the end of your street. Which was not here the day prior. But looks older than any home in your neighborhood. It feels so familiar and the bad feelings from the nightmare start to come back. It kind of really freaks you out, so your more than glad to turn tail, and walk the other direction to Dirk's.  
And there he is in all his fuming glory. You were certainly right about the pissed part, his face is screwed up in the most dramatically gross expression, and he looks as if he can barely stand to look at you. Before he opens his big, stupid mouth, you hand him an orange fanta. It may not be his favorite but it seems to calm him down a bit, drawing back the anger to just a simmer as he pops open the can and begins to drink. You smile, kiss his cheek, and loop arms with him. Time to get to fucking school.  
"WELL WELL WELL." disrupts any functioning thought in your skull. You both swivel your heads behind you and see, well, some sight. That angry boy from yesterday is there, dragging the cute girl with him. He's got a death glare squared on Dirk, and is moving at a stiff, fast pace. He keeps splashing the babe with his stomps and you kinda wanna punch him.  
"What have we... here." he's fucking smirking. He looks ridiculous, mud all over his baggy pants and shoes, hand clutching an embarassed Calliope, other holding what you suppose used to be a backpack. Now it's just a shredded, muddy mess. What is this kid's problem?  
"Dirk? Right?" he pretends to check out his short nails and look uninterested. Calliope groans, "Caliborn, dear, you know his name, you yelled about him practically all night...." now this dick is disrupting your babe's sleep schedule? Ah hell nah.  
"Ah, Caliborn. To what do we owe the displeasure?"Dirk's tone actually loses some of the whine. Does he sound, interested, in talking to this creep?  
"I didn't realize you lived in this neighborhood. If I had I. Would have um. Followed you home." the more he talks, the more unsure he sounds. Serves the prick right.  
"You really want me to beat you up that bad? Or did you miss our conversations? I didn't think you could keep up." Dirk is now smirking as well. This is ominous.  
"As if anyone could lose track of that. Nasally. Shit-storm of a. Voice." God you detest the way his voice cracks and pauses. Puberty did not like this kid.  
"Ok, enough of the dick measuring boys. We gotta get to school," you really don't want to put up with this because of how tired you are. "Calliope you wanna walk with us?"  
She looks up from the ground, apparently zoning out. "Oh! You um, actually want to?" She pulls her arms close to herself and kind of fidgets. You could just die omg. Instead you nod and smile, trying your best not to show how much you wanna mack on her as she slowly starts to walk to you.  
"CALLIOPE YOU WOULDN'T WALK WITH THAT SHIT STAIN!!!" Oh great, he's throwing a hissy fit. Ugh you really don't wanna deal with this.  
"Hey Dirk, why don't you walk with him since you have so much in common what with the hating each other and all? Kay, thanks," You grab Calliope's hand and starts to speed walk towards school. He just two finger salutes you and turns back to Caliborn. You wonder what happened yesterday after lunch to make him seemingly like this dick, but you have more pressing matters. Such as how soaked you and Calliope are getting. You start to walk faster towards school as the rain picks up. You almost don't notice her fingers lace through yours unconsciously, and you feel your cheeks heat up a bit. You both finish the near run in silence, about twenty minutes early to class, but hey you made it. You sit with her under the awning you usually eat lunch at, slightly panting, but grinning madly. She notices and smiles a bit, out of breath as well.  
"Well that was certainly chivalrous of you Miss..." you see the realization of her lack of a name for you and you chuckle a bit.  
"Roxy Lalonde, always ready to be chivalrous," you grin even bigger and hold out your hand. She seems unsure, but takes your hand and shakes it lightly.  
"Calliope English, usually in need of chivalry," she says it a bit bitterly and you feel like your missing the joke.  
"I don't mind, you're cute so I can do it as much as you like!" you blush a bit and try to play it off as a joke, bumping shoulders with her. She seems to miss the flirty tone, or take it as natural and giggles so perfectly that you nearly kiss her. Calm down there Rox, she's probably straight remember that. Go for something else.  
"What's something you like doing!" Shit that sounded awkward,dial it back,"You know like outside of school?" Gee that helped.  
"Oh! Um, w-well that's um I- have you heard of cosplay?" You sware you could almost see her blush and you almost miss the answer.  
"Wait you like to do that? Omg I do too!"  
"Wait really? I didn't think anyone out here would um be into that sort of thing..." She sounds so nervous and happy. Cuteyyyy.  
"Well me and Dirk are like majorly into it. Though he's kind of more into anime I stick to books and games! What do you like to cosplay?"  
"I really like um 'Complacency of The Learned'. I relate with Calmasis very much and find her both aesthetically and thoughtfully pleasing." Oh gosh, should you tell her? Ok, yeah it would be bragging but,  
"My mom wrote that series!" you blurt out. Shit, now she'll think you're a little brat,  
"Omigosh! No way! Y-You're that Roxy!? Oh goodness gracious god." She looks like she's gonna faint, she's even fanning her self. You almost reach in to calm her. Well shit, you killed her. Good going, Rox.  
"Is that a bad thing?" You're kind of scared you scared her away.  
"Bad? No no no. That's oh my that's just um could I meet you're mum? If it was ok? Oh gosh no that's a weird question isn't it?" She's so flustered and shy it just makes you grin.  
"You wanna come over today? I can make up for how you're brother was being a dick! Though I guess he's always like that huh?" And you really wanna get closer to her. Both physically and mentally. You are such a creep.  
"If it wouldn't be a bother?"  
"Not at all, my mom likes guests and fans so it's kind of like a two for one deal!" And now she grins like an idiot. It's a good look for her. She practically pounces you with affection. She's actually surprisingly strong.  
"You're such a dear Roxy, I could just oh I could just eat you up!"  
You can't wait to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eyyyyyyyyyyyy is been awhile huh? tell me if this ones ok!

**Author's Note:**

> gore will take a bit to get here gotta build up suspense  
> let me hear what you think! constructive criticism is always welcome  
> i need a beta real bad man  
> also im considering doing chapter covers if you think my art suits the work do tell me  
> http://letsmakethismiraclehapen.tumblr.com/tagged/art  
> check me out


End file.
